


Kid Wrangling

by AnnaTheHank



Series: Three's a Crowd but Five's a Family [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Date Night, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Multi, t for suggestive talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22520662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaTheHank/pseuds/AnnaTheHank
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley go out for date night, leaving the kids in the 'capable' hands of Gabriel
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: Three's a Crowd but Five's a Family [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576834
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	Kid Wrangling

**Author's Note:**

> I have been having some major writer's block my friends  
> but I somehow managed to get this written  
> The kids are like...3 or 4 in this.

Aziraphale sighed as he put the phone down with a frown. Crowley leaned over on the counter, studying his face. 

“No luck, huh?” he asked. 

Aziraphale shook his head. “No.” He sighed again. “I suppose we’ll just have to reschedule.” He looked down, his fingers mingling together. 

“Ya know, there’s still one more person we have yet to check with,” Crowley said, raising his eyebrows suggestively. 

Aziraphale rolled his eyes. “Crowley, no.” He shuffled over to the other side of the kitchen, rearranging the appliances on their counters with no real purpose.

Crowley shrugged and sat back in the stool. “Why not?’

“We are not going to ask Gabriel to come watch the kids so we can go on a date.”

“Again, why not?”

Aziraphale stilled and turned around, leaning up against the counter with his arms crossed. “Crowley, think about it. Asking him to try and get out of work so we can go on a date alone?” He shook his head. “How insensitive.”

“It’s not insensitive. He wants to spend more time with the kids and we want to spend more time away from them. Works out perfectly.”

Aziraphale shook his head and turned around again, resuming his organization of the already put together counters. “We will just have to go another night.”

Crowley hummed. “Yeah but what if he already agreed?”

“What?” Aziraphale turned around, spotting the phone in Crowley’s hand. “Crowley!”

“What? He said yes.” Crowley turned the phone around, revealing the text conversation between him and Gabriel. Aziraphale fished his glasses out of his shirt pocket and leaned over, studying the screen. 

C: wanna come wrangle some kids tonight  
G: What? -Gabriel  
C: aziraphale and i got tix to a show  
come watch the kids while we go  
G: What time do you need me there? -Gabriel  
C: sometime around 6 or whatever  
G: Very well. I will be there at 6 to “wrangle some kids” -Gabriel  
C: and maybe stick around to wrangle something else ;)

Aziraphale pulled back with a slight frown. “Really, dear.” He looked at the screen again. “Why does he sign all of his texts with his name?”

Crowley closed his eyes with a soft groan. “I don’t know.” His eyes popped open. “But! He’s coming. So we’re on.”

Aziraphale turned his frown to Crowley. “We’ll go, but,” he pointed at Crowley, “no more texting Gabriel behind my back.”

“Are you telling me _not_ to talk to my husband?”

“Well, about these sorts of things, yes.”

“So let me get this straight. I can’t discuss the care of my children with my husband?”

Aziraphale huffed and rolled his eyes. “ _Crowley_. You know what I mean.”

“Do I?”

Aziraphale shook his head and walked around the island, lightly slapping Crowley on the arm. The phone on the counter dinged before Crowley could retaliate. 

“Oh, ho, ho,” Crowley said, smirking up at Aziraphale. He held the phone up, shaking it a bit. “Someone’s getting lucky tonight.”

Aziraphale gave him a look, then snatched the phone from his hand, taking it away upstairs with him.

-

Gabriel arrived at the cottage at exactly six. It had been a bit of a process getting away, but a well placed little fib got him there just in time. 

Aziraphale was in the kitchen, cleaning the already clean counter tops. He was fretting. Which meant he was worried about something. He didn’t even realize that Gabriel had entered. 

“Aziraphale,” Gabriel said, announcing his presence. 

Aziraphale jumped a bit and then chuckled, spying Gabriel by the door. “Oh, hello, dear. Right on time.” He chuckled again.

“Is everything alright?” Gabriel looked around at the living room but didn’t see the kids or Crowley anywhere. 

“Oh yes. Perfectly fine.” Aziraphale wiped his hands off on a dish towel and smiled. “I just have a few things to go over with you.”

Gabriel nodded and moved further into the house. This was the first time he was going to be alone with the kids. He’d be lying if he didn’t say he was a little worried himself. And he’s not above lying.

“It’s leftover night for dinner,” Aziraphale said, opening the fridge and showing Gabriel inside. “They can have whichever they’d like, but do make sure they eat some vegetables, yes?” 

“Leftover vegetables,” Gabriel confirmed. 

Aziraphale closed the fridge and led Gabriel over to the living room. “You have Crowley’s number if anything goes wrong, and please don’t hesitate to call us.” Gabriel nodded. “Now they are allowed to watch some T.V., but only one episode. I don’t want them to spend too much time watching it.”

“One episode. Got it.”

Aziraphale sighed softly and picked at his fingers as he looked around the room, as if checking for more things to say. 

“Are you sure everything’s okay?” Gabriel asked. “You look worried.”

“Oh, I’m just always worried about leaving them,” Aziraphale said. But there was an insincerity to his smile that said he was lying. “But I know they’ll be in good hands.”

“Of course they are.” Gabriel held his hands out a bit. “See? Perfectly capable.”

Aziraphale’s smile turned warm and he took Gabriel’s hands in his own. “Very capable indeed.”

There was a march of steps down the stairs and Aziraphale Jr. and Oscar appeared at the bottom, smiling. Behind them was Crowley. His hair had been pulled together, tied up in several little pony tails. Stickers and glitter adorned his face. 

Aziraphale Jr. cleared her throat. “Pops is all prettied up for his date now,” she announced. 

Aziraphale bit back a chuckle. “Oh my, yes. You do look lovely, darling. A wonderful job, children.”

Aziraphale Jr. and Oscar beamed at him. Then they looked at Gabriel expectantly.

“Oh. Yes. He looks very...unique,” he said. 

The children giggled and Crowley bent down, kissing the tops of their heads before moving past to join Aziraphale and Gabriel in the living room. 

“I suppose we should be getting a wiggle on,” Aziraphale said. Crowley shook his head gently.

“C’mon, Father,” Aziraphale Jr. said, holding her hand out to him. “You can be the next guest at A&O’s fantabulous salon!” Oscar held up a pair of plastic scissors, nodding enthusiastically.

Gabriel cast a worried glance at Crowley, then gulped. “Sounds like fun.”

“You two be good,” Aziraphale said. 

“Ah, Dad.” Aziraphale Jr. took Gabriel’s hand. “We’re always good.”

-

Gabriel sat patiently, waiting as Aziraphale Jr. and Oscar went around, giving him the same treatment that Crowley got. They tugged his hair up into ties, and sprinkled glitter over his cheeks. Stickers were added for additional flare. 

“There!” Aziraphale Jr. said. She grabbed a hand mirror and held it up to him. “All pretty!”

Gabriel winced slightly when he saw his reflection. But the two of them were staring at him with wide, hopeful eyes. “I like it,” he said. “It’s good.”

Their smiles widened. Aziraphale Jr. skipped away to mark down another successful customer on a clipboard. Oscar tugged on Gabriel’s arm and tapped his fingers to his mouth.

“Ah, yes,” Gabriel said. “I suppose it is about time for dinner, isn’t it?”

“Yeah I’m hungry too,” Aziraphale Jr. agreed. 

Gabriel scooped Oscar into his arms and stood up, following Aziraphale Jr. down to the kitchen. Aziraphale Jr. was rummaging around in the freezer and Gabriel placed Oscar down in one of the stools. 

“Ice cream!” Aziraphale Jr. announced, holding up the tub. Oscar clapped. 

“No,” Gabriel told her. “Aziraphale said you were supposed to eat leftovers for dinner.” He opened the fridge and looked over the containers of food. 

“But father, it is leftovers. See?” She took the lid off and showed the scoops already taken out. “Leftover ice cream!”

Gabriel furrowed his eyebrows at her and looked over at Oscar, who nodded. “Very well. I guess that counts. But he said you also need to eat some vegetables.”

Oscar jumped in his seat and signed for pizza. 

“Yeah!” Aziraphale Jr. said. She reached around Gabriel and grabbed a bag with pizza slices in it. “Pizza’s a vegetable now!”

“It is?” Gabriel hadn’t been in charge of making plants in Eden, but he was pretty sure that pizza had not been on the list. 

“Oh yeah. They declared it so,” Aziraphale Jr. said. “And it’s leftover so it counts as doubly good.” She handed the bag to him. “You heat that up I’ll get bowls.”

Gabriel got out two plates and split the slices of pizza evenly across them. A simple touch to the plates had the food perfectly heated. He placed them before the children, Aziraphale Jr. now sitting in her own stool.

“Aren’t you having some, Father?” she asked as Gabriel stood to the side watching them.

“Oh, no,” Gabriel told her. 

“But _Dad_ told _us_ to make sure _you_ eat,” she said. 

Oscar nodded and held one of his slices of pizza up to Gabriel. Gabriel sighed and took it from him. “Whatever Aziraphale says goes, right?”

“Indeed.”

-

After eating the entirely too greasy pizza, Gabriel sat on the floor by the coffee table with Oscar in his lap and watched as Aziraphale Jr. set up the game they were going to play. 

“I don’t see any snakes,” he said.

“Well, it’s not _really_ called that,” Aziraphale Jr. said. She placed three tokens on the corner of the board. “But that’s what Pop calls it cause the little slides are all wiggly like a snake.” She traced a finger over one of the yellow designs. 

“Right. So how do we play?”

“You roll the die.” Aziraphale Jr. grabbed it off the table and rolled it back on. “Then move however many spaces. And if you’re at the bottom of a ladder you go up! But if you're at the top of a snake you gotta slide down.” She moved her piece three spaces forward. “First one to get here,” she pointed at the top corner, “wins.”

“I see.”

Oscar leaned forward and took the die, rolling it himself. He landed at the base of a ladder and then smiled as he moved his token up. 

“Oscar always wins,” Aziraphale Jr. said with a pout. Then she lowered her voice to a whisper. “I think he cheats.”

“Do you cheat, Oscar?” Gabriel asked.

Oscar just shook his head. But after a few more rolls of avoiding snakes and hitting ladders, Gabriel was beginning to think he lied.

“See?” Aziraphale Jr. said, deflating against the couch. “He cheats.”

Oscar stuck his tongue out at her and picked up the die. Gabriel hummed, watching as Oscar rolled it. There was no way to prove that Oscar was cheating. But there was also no way to prove that he wasn’t. And really. The odds _were_ one in six that he would roll onto the top of the snake that went half-way down the board.

Oscar frowned, his token sliding across the map as he went.

“Well, well, well,” Aziraphale Jr. said, smirking triumphantly. “Looks like there’s a first time for everything.”

Oscar’s frown deepened and he turned in Gabriel’s lap, curling into him. Gabriel hugged him, feeling a little guilty as Aziraphale Jr. took her turn and landed on the final square of the board. 

“Victory!” she shouted, throwing her hands in the air. “Dad and Pops will never believe it!” Oscar just snuggled closer to Gabriel. “Ah, c’mon. Don’t be a sore loser.” Aziraphale Jr. frowned and looked to Gabriel. “Do something.”

Gabriel didn’t know what he should do. Normally he would just ask Aziraphale, but that wasn’t an option. He cleared his throat and looked around. “How about we watch some television?” he suggested. “Aziraphale said you could watch an episode if you’d like.”

Oscar nodded, so Gabriel gathered him up and moved to the couch. He picked up the remote, but he had never actually used it before, so he just stared at it and the many buttons. 

“Honestly,” Aziraphale Jr. said, rolling her eyes. She took the remote from his hands and turned on the T.V., a colorful cartoon show appearing on the screen. 

Oscar cuddled up to Gabriel and watched it, his face returning to a normal expression. Aziraphale Jr. pulled out some paper and crayons and spread them out over the floor. 

“I’m gonna draw my defeat of Oscar for pospetity.”

“Prosperity,” Gabriel corrected her.

“Yeah, that.”

-

“Well,” Crowley said as he and Aziraphale walked up to the cottage. “It’s not on fire. I’d call that a good sign.”

“Yes. It _looks_ alright,” Aziraphale agreed, his hands fretting together. “On the outside.”

Crowley grabbed the door handle and stilled, looking over at Aziraphale. “Bet ya 10 quid it’s in perfect condition.”

Aziraphale scoffed. “You have met our children, dear, haven’t you?”

Crowley smirked and pushed the door open. His smile fell with huff. He fished the money out of his pocket as Aziraphale’s body stiffened. 

Aziraphale Jr. was sitting at the island, coloring directly on it. Crowley looked around at the walls and floors, also colored on, as far up as she could reach. 

“Hi!” she greeted cheerfully. “How was your date?”

“What are you doing, young lady?” Aziraphale asked, body relaxing as his hands rose to his hips.

Crowley made a face and stepped into the cottage, out of the way of the incoming lecture. Aziraphale Jr. dropped the crayon and put on an innocent face. 

“Why whatever do you mean?” she asked.

“You know that drawing belongs on paper, and paper only,” Aziraphale told her.

“But my idea wouldn’t fit on the paper!” Aziraphale Jr. argued. Aziraphale just gave her a look. “Besides, Father said I could.”

“Did he now?”

“Well...he didn’t say I couldn’t.”

Aziraphale sighed and Crowley stiffed a laugh. 

“Well then let me not say that you won’t be spending tomorrow cleaning it all up,” Aziraphale said. Aziraphale Jr. pouted. “Now go start getting ready for bed. We’ll be right up.”

“But-” She was cut off by the look Aziraphale gave her. With a gulp and a shudder she jumped off the stool and ran upstairs.

“Where is Gabriel, anyway?” Aziraphale asked.

Crowley wandered over to the living room, drawn in by the muted sounds of the television. “Found him,” he said, studying the two sleeping creatures on the couch. 

Gabriel was laying down with one leg propped up on the cushions, the other hanging over the side. Oscar was laying on his chest, moving with each breath.

“Aw,” Crowley said.

Aziraphale smiled at the scene and walked around to the other side of the couch. He turned off the T.V. and carefully picked Oscar up, the toddler groaning softly. “Let’s get them in bed,” he said.

“One sec,” Crowley said. He took out his phone. “I need some good blackmail material.”

“Crowley,” Aziraphale chided.

Crowley took a picture of Gabriel and chuckled before following Aziraphale upstairs. They got the kids cleaned up and tucked in, the two falling asleep as Aziraphale and Crowley left. 

“Still,” Crowley said, “I’d say an overall success.”

“I suppose,” Aziraphale said. “Everyone is still in one piece. And-Crowley what are you doing?”

Crowley finished his descent on the couch, draping himself over Gabriel. "What? It's comfortable."

Aziraphale crossed his arms but smiled. "And where am I to go, hm?"

Crowley looked around at the couch. "Good point. Guess we should get him up to bed, huh?"

"I'm certainly not carrying him," Aziraphale said.

Crowley reached up and tapped a finger to Gabriel’s forehead. “Hey. Wake up.”

Gabriel took a deep, short breath and blinked his eyes open. “Crowley?” He looked around at the room, his eyes widening. He started to sit up, moving Crowley with him.

“It’s alright,” Aziraphale assured him. “They’re in bed.”

Gabriel sighed and laid back down. “I’m sorry. I don’t know what happened. I just closed my eyes for a few seconds and…”

“It’s alright, darling,” Aziraphale said. He reached down and ran a hand through Gabriel’s hair. “You must be very tired from work.”

Gabriel closed his eyes and nodded. 

“C’mon then,” Crowley said. He pushed himself to his knees, holding a hand out to Gabriel. “Let’s get you to bed.”

“No,” Gabriel said, taking his hand and letting himself be pulled up. “I’m awake now. It’s okay.”

“It really would be good for you,” Aziraphale said. “Take some time off and just recover.”

Gabriel shook his head. “I do not want to spend the time I have with you unconscious.”

Crowley got to his feet and stretched. “We’d be there too. It’s like extreme cuddling.”

Gabriel gave him a wary look.

“It’s true,” Aziraphale said. He grabbed Gabriel’s arm and pulled him up. “Sleeping together is an excellent bonding experience.”

Gabriel’s look didn’t change, but he let them lead him upstairs to the bedroom. 

“Did you have a good night with the children?” Aziraphale asked. He pulled a pair of pajamas out of a drawer and handed them to Gabriel. 

“I did,” he said. “I always enjoy spending time with them. Of course, I enjoy spending time with you as well.”

“Trust me,” Crowley said, grabbing Gabriel’s hips and pulling him close. “The feeling is mutual.” They kissed. 

“I wouldn’t want to intrude on your date night, however,” Gabriel said once they parted. 

“Nonsense,” Aziraphale told him. He placed a kiss to Gabriel’s cheek. “Our date is over and now we’re here with you.”

Gabriel nodded and they got into their pajamas and crawled into bed. Aziraphale and Crowley sandwiched around Gabriel, each cuddling up to one side of him. He moved his arms under and around them, holding them close. 

“I have missed you,” he said, feeling that a whisper better fit the darkness of the room. 

“We’ve missed you too,” Aziraphale said.

“Yeah,” Crowley agreed, snuggling even closer. 

The door creaked open and all three of them looked over to where Aziraphale Jr. and Oscar were standing in the doorway.

“Oscar had a nightmare,” Aziraphale Jr. announced. “And then he gave it to me!”

Aziraphale chuckled softly. 

“C’mon then,” Crowley said, gesturing them over with his head. 

They smiled and rushed over, crawling over Crowley and under the covers. The family shuffled around until they were settled with Oscar between Crowley and Gabriel and Aziraphale Jr. between Aziraphale and Gabriel. Gabriel smiled and hugged them all close as sleep overcame him once more. 

Whether or not Crowley and Aziraphale were telling the truth, he figured it was a pretty good way to spend the night.


End file.
